


sick little pissbaby

by syn01o



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, they're both soft and goofy for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn01o/pseuds/syn01o
Summary: don't mind the title LOLa loud, wet sniffle echoed through his room, making his nose wrinkle up at the sound as he shuffled around in his bed.oh, how dream hated being sick.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	sick little pissbaby

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first fic being posted here!! it's short, sorry for that, but i'm pretty new to writing :]
> 
> no capitalisation is intentional. kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> also i did not proofread this so if there are any mistakes then i'm sorryyy!!!

a loud, wet sniffle echoed through his room, making his nose wrinkle up at the sound as he shuffled around in his bed.

oh, how dream hated being sick.

it wasn't quite bad, but it irritated him as the sickness hit him all of a sudden. he laid restless in his bed, forcing himself to stare up at the ceiling with another loud sniffle.

he audibly groans, raising a hand up to his forehead, feeling slightly better when the cold backside of his hand cools his burning head. he draws out a louder groan, turning on his side as he buries his face into the mattress rather than his pillow, which was already warm and dented.

to put it blantly, he feels like shit. he wished to be on a call with his friends, having fun without having a clogged nose and sore throat.

he perks up at the faint footsteps, lifting his head up slowly to try and gaze at the door with glassy eyes.

"you sound like a zombie when you do that." a small giggle came out of the other as dream watched him shuffle over with two glasswares. one was tall, filled with water and ice while the other was steaming as sapnap held it with cloth underneath it.

he set the glass down before adjusting his hold on the steaming bowl, "here's the soup your mom made." dream hums, sliding up against the headboard so he was sitting properly. with two hands, he held them out carefully. what he doesn't expect is sapnap to raise an eyebrow towards him before lifting up the bowl with his own two hands, one of his hands raising up to hold the spoon back as he took a sip of the soup

he immediately hisses as the liquid hits his tongue, retracting the bowl and making sure to keep a steady hand on it. he stuck his tongue out to sooth the boiling, burning feeling on it, earning a soft chuckle from dream.

"shush, i forgot it was hot..." sapnap replies, placing the bowl down onto his lap gently as dream rest his hands as he does so.

with a raspy voice, dream thanks him, also giving him a small smile in return. picking up the spoon with a light grip, he stirred the soup as the other took a spot on the ground, resting his arms near dream's legs.

"no prob, dude. 's the least i can do for you." sapnap tilts his head to a beat in his mind, humming to himself quietly.

dream nods and lifts up the spoon, lightly blowing on the soup before bringing it to his lips. it's fairly warm and it leaves a nice, satisfying feeling when it goes down his throat.

he scoops up more soup, lifting up the spoon once more and delicately scrapping the bottom onto the edge of the bowl to avoid any dripping. he blows on it while eyeing sapnap, who seemed to be in his own world.

he keeps a good grip on the bowl as he leaned forward slightly, extending his arm so the spoon was near sapnap's head, watching the other blink back into reality and give the spoon a side glance. "hm?"

"choo choo train." dream can't help but smile once more as sapnap turns his head towards the spoon, gingerly touching the tip of it with his lips as he parted them, letting dream tilt the spoon up to let the soup fall into his mouth.

a small gulp followed by a giggle came from the boy as he closed his eyes. "your mom makes the best foods for us."

"agreed." dream puts the spoon back into the bowl, continuing to the soup, until his stomach told him to stop, which was when he was only halfway through.

he catches sapnap's attention once more, who praises him by telling him he did a good job. he guesses that his cheeks flushed red from it, but the excuse of sickness covered it up.

sapnap lifts the bowl up from dream's lap, "i'll leave you alone, so get some rest, okay? text me if you need anything else."

just as he turns on his heel with the bowl in hand, dream lets out a low whine.

sapnap turns around with a raised eyebrow, being met with a pouting dream with two arms extending out with grabby hands.

he chuckles at the sight and moves back to dream, leaning down slightly as the other grabbed his shoulders to pull him down just a bit more.

dream tilts his head, landing a small peck on his cheek. he tilts his head again to the other side, landing another peck on his other cheek. moving once more, he kisses sapnap's forehead, nose, and temples, making sapnap grin goofily before dream catches his lips with his own.

it's a quick, chaste kiss and sapnap giggles into it, being the first to pull away as he looks into dream's eyes. "is that all you needed?"

"mmm, can you cuddle with me while i sleep?"

sapnap straightens his back, looking around while he fakes being in deep thought. "i dunno, man. you're really sick and gross right now, i don't wanna be touching you."

"you let me kiss you!" dream huffs, moving his arm and letting out small coughs into his elbow.

"alright, you got me there. just don't smear your snot on me while we cuddle."

"no promises." sapnap visibly cringes at the reply, making dream laugh softly he made his way out of the room.

just as dream was about to fall asleep, he could hear the faint footsteps again, slower and even quieter this time as he hears sapnap call out for patches.

it takes a few more minutes for sapnap to come back into room, dream hearing fake sniffles and sobs coming out of him. he hung his head low, letting his head sit in his hands. "patchie doesn't want to cuddle." his voice was terribly distraught as an act and it didn't fail to make dream laugh once again.

"that's alright, you got me to cuddle, pandas." sapnap suddenly stops fake weeping, lifting his head up from his hands as he quickly shuffles over. "you're right! c'mon move your deliciously fat ass so i can lay down too."

dream lets out a painful wheeze, throat still sore as he did as he was told and moved himself for the other. sapnap lifted up the sheets, hastily sliding in while hearing the bed creak quietly from the weight of the two.

they both adjust their positions, sapnap laying on his back while he let dream under his arm as he rest his head on his chest. their legs were both tangled and awkward, but it was still manageable and comfortable for them.

sapnap reaches a hand over onto dream's hair, ruffling it softly before scratching his head. he swore he could feel the purrs of the other vibrate through his chest, which made him incredibly soft for the taller man. with his other hand, he takes dream's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers carefully. at this moment, he thinks he's falling in love with him all over again.

an obnoxiously loud sniffle makes sapnap flinch, his hand tightening in the other's grip as he let out a groan. "really, dude? i thought we were having a moment." he faked annoyance in his voice and all dream could do was giggle.

"oh sorry, i just– ACHOO!" he shouts out, his so-called 'sneeze' making sapnap giggle as he 'sneezes' again.

sapnap manages to utter out, "gross!!" as dream chuckles deep within his chest. "i'm done, i'm done." dream says, his laughter dying out along with sapnap's as he lets out a content sigh.

"thank you for taking care of me, sapnap." dream rubs his face into sapnap's chest lovingly, feeling sapnap's hand in his hair continue to scratch the crown of his head.

"anything for my little piss baby."

"oh, shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i draw too follow me on twitter @/syn01o im so cool


End file.
